


Ecliptic

by Ausp_ice



Series: Umbral [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amorphous/Barely-Existent Anatomy, Biting, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Consensual Somnophilia, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shadow Monster Nines, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vers Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vers Upgraded Connor | RK900, Xenophilia, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausp_ice/pseuds/Ausp_ice
Summary: Connor wakes up to Nines already having his way with him.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Umbral [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833715
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Ecliptic

**Author's Note:**

> Somnophilia is something that has Piqued my interest for a while, and I've wanting to give it a try from the perspective of the sleeping partner, heh.

Connor once told Nines that he could, essentially, take his pleasure while Connor was asleep. It's been nearly half a year since the first time they went all the way, and Connor's gotten used to Nines hijacking his body every now and then. He figures he doesn’t mind if Nines enjoys himself while Connor’s asleep, considering that the umbral doesn’t exactly sleep and can’t go far during restless nights without using his body anyway.

Also, for a sexless amorphous being, Nines is surprisingly… well, _eager._ He _does_ feel Connor's pleasure, but Connor thinks he might just like the whole control thing. 

To be fair, Connor does, too. 

In any case. They'd discussed the possibility, but a few weeks have passed since then, so to say he wasn't expecting to wake up with Nines having his way with him is an understatement. 

It starts like this: he’s asleep. Dead to the world. He's in a complete nothingness, which slowly gives way to a muted haze of comfort and pleasure. He doesn't fully understand what's happening, but he feels safe. Ever since Nines, ever since their relationship started developing towards whatever it is now, Connor has felt… safe. Some part of him knows that Nines won't let anything happen to him, and so he lets himself melt in the sleepy buzz of pleasure. 

Slowly, though, he becomes aware of little things. A warm heat and arousal in his gut, a feeling of being completely enveloped, of being so held together that it doesn’t matter if he lets go. A weight on his chest, caresses on his sides. His arms are above him and there's a grip on his wrists, keeping him from moving them. He can't move his legs, either, with the pressure of something wrapped around them. All he can do is roll his hips forward into a not-warm not-cold smooth not-quite wetness, and finds that he's already doing so as that bit of awareness clicks into place. 

He next becomes aware of his breathing, labored, shaky, each breath pushed out of him as his entire body rocks back and forth from the movements above him. Tightness around his dick, something not-quite-solid squirming deep inside his hole. 

He feels good. He feels so nice and hazy, he feels like he doesn't want to fully rise out of this feeling. So he doesn't. He lets that pleasure wrap his brain in cotton, lets mindless hums and moans spill out of his lips as that pleasure grows and grows until it finally washes over him, like a huge ocean wave that he could see but couldn't run from. He feels a pulse inside him, that strange heatless touch reaching him in ways nothing else ever could, and lets out a soft, easy sigh as he spills himself into that tight pressure around him. 

A wetness presses against the line of his throat, a rumbling hum emanating from the being above him as sharp points are then dragged against his skin. Connor shivers and bares his neck almost instinctively, and the rumble becomes a chuckle. “Insatiable,” he hears, murmured. 

“You’re one to talk,” he slurs in response. God, his brain feels like mush. Everything's so soft and nice and beautiful. He wants to hold Nines. 

As soon as the thought occurs, the grip on his wrists ease and he's sliding his arms down, dragging his hands across the planes of Nines's back. Like the rest of him, it's smooth and without a hint of heat or cold. He turns his head to brush his lips against the side of Nines's face. Nines's rumbling—Connor really wants to call it purring—continues. The sound lulls him back into that hazy comfort, and he just wraps his arms around Nines and holds him. 

He slowly comes to the realization that he's still balls-deep in Nines, and Nines is the shadow-monster equivalent of that in Connor. He might be imagining it, but it feels like Nines is filling him up all the way up to his chest. He's so completely _entangled_ with Nines, and the mere thought makes his dick twitch again. 

Nine laughs breathily against Connor's neck. “More already?” He doesn't wait for an answer before it feels like whatever's inside Connor _squirms,_ filling him, pressing all the right spots. Connor makes a sound that might've been something between a moan and a whine. 

He feels hands grab at him—many hands. On his hair and the back of his neck, on his arms, prying them away and pinning them to the sides, on his legs to spread him wider, on his hips as Nines lifts himself a bit, dragging himself up Connor's dick and pulling whatever's inside Connor slightly out, and then slamming down. 

Connor moans weakly, struggling reflexively in Nines's hold as he tries to jerk his hips up to chase the stimulation. But Nines's hold on his hips is firm, and Connor can do nothing but shake and moan and gasp out short, breathy “ah”s and “mm”s as Nines rides him even while shoving himself deeper and deeper into Connor. He _burns_ with pleasure and he doesn’t have the brainpower to control his movements. He can’t even think about anything except the way they’re entangled, the way they’re moving together, inside each other. The way Nines has all the power, the way Connor is completely helpless as Nines takes him however he wants—and the way he loves it, letting the knowledge blanket him in imperturbable security.

Finally, _finally,_ he cracks open his eyes, and he can see Nines's rough movements, how he pounds into Connor so hard the bed creaks. The room is dimly lit by the suffuse pre-dawn light, and all the shadows in the rooms are distorted into tendrils and claws, writhing with Nines's pleasure. The umbral himself still has his face pressed to Connor's shoulder.

Nines's pace increases, and Connor's pitch rises as he feels that wave building again. “Ah, hah… Nines!” he cries, writhing uselessly in Nines's grasp, and the umbral growls. His face shifts where it's pressed against Connor's skin, and Connor braces himself for what happens almost every time they have sex— 

Nines bites down hard, and as the pain streaks across his mind, so does the white-hot pleasure. He's washed away by it, thrown into an ocean of blissful euphoria as Nines pumps Connor so full himself he thinks he can feel Nines's material spill out of his mouth as he chokes on a gasp, as he once again releases into Nines's mass. 

Coming down from it is like slowly drifting to shore, a gradual push-pull of awareness that doesn't go away even as he hits the sand. The waves of the aftershocks still wash over him as he lies on the shore limply. 

Well. Not quite limply. Connor's breaths are ragged, and he feels like he's shaking all over. Nines unlatches himself from Connor's neck and, after a moment, licks his face from the corners of his eyes. He must've cried again. He doesn't even realize it sometimes. 

Nines lifts a hand to brush away his sweaty hair before leaning in to press a tender kiss to his forehead. “You did wonderfully, Connor. You can rest more if you like. You must be exhausted.”

Connor shivers weakly, a warm, pleasant feeling going through him. Nines smiles a smile of bloody, sharp teeth, before letting Connor’s arms go, letting him wrap his arms back around the umbral and roll them to the side. It makes the way they're connected shift in a not-unpleasant way, and Connor can’t help the shiver that goes through him. He nuzzles himself under Nines's chin, getting comfortable, and before long, he feels a hand running gently across his bare back. 

He figures Nines will take care of everything—he doesn't want to move now, even with all the sweat on him in addition to Nines’s bite. One more set of faint scars that remind him of who he belongs to. 

Connor hums contentedly before he presses his lips to Nines's featureless chest, letting the waves pull him under, letting everything wash away once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, heh. 
> 
> Find me on social media:  
> Deviantart: [Ausp-ice](https://www.deviantart.com/ausp-ice)  
> Tumblr: [ausp-ice](https://ausp-ice.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram: [ausp.icium](https://www.instagram.com/ausp.icium/)  
> Twitter: [Ausp_ice](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice) / NSFW: [Au_spice](https://twitter.com/Au_spice)
> 
> I'm also in [Detroit: New ERA](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) server! I have my own channel if you'd like to yell at me or just talk.


End file.
